Caught
by gear25
Summary: What if Charlemagne finaly arrested Chase Suno?But,wait...how did she?I mean,did she do it by herself or did actually Chase...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN MONSUNO.** This is my first story, since I' m new to Fan fiction. Notice that I'm not a native English speaker so my English isn't the best. Please bear with me. Anyway, since you read the description, this is a story about Chase getting caught. I bet that you all want to know if Chase did -. Well, some of you may have already guessed it, some may not yet. Oh, just read the story!

It was an abnormal day for Team-Core tech. Why? They didn't have nothing to do. All their enemies stopped attacking them, as if they vanished. Normally, that could be a great thing, but for our team was the same as being dead. They were used at action, adrenaline. Being free to rest was something... unknown for them. Chase walked over to his dad, with a begging look. "Please, dad, sent us on a mission! I can't take it anymore! I'm dying of boredom!" complained. "I 'm sorry, Chase, but like the other ninth times you asked, the answer is still no. You have a chance to rest and you need it. Do it while you still can, before our enemies come back on the scene." Jeredy said.

Chase sighed and walked out of the control room. In the hall, his friends looked at him with impatient. "Well?" Bren asked. "How did it go?" "Nothing again. Damn, Ι want so bad an enemy to attack as right now." Chase said with his hands behind his head. On the other side, Dax was smiling. "So you all want action,right?". This caught the other's team antention. "What do you mean?" Jinja asked. Dax continued. "Well, let's say I, um, borrowed a little document of doc.'s computer." "WHAT?!" Jinja yelled fustrated. "You stole it?". Bren said to Beyal "I knew it. That's Dax.". "Hm, yeah." Beyal agreed. " Hey, do you want to hear, or what!" Dax yelled at them. Jinja sighted, as it couldn't be helped. Being in a boy team was sometimes annoying. They never listened to you, and acted like three-year old children. She felt more like their mom or older sister than a teammate. "Alright, so what do you have in mind?" Dax smiled at her, which she ignored. "These files contain information about a very big monsuno energy, or rather, essence. With this, doc can sure complete the big board and find the right frequency. Which, can save the world from disaster." "So…. you're saying that we have to go and take that energy, right?" Bren said. "And where is it now?" Chase asked. Dax gave him an 'oh really?' look. Chase got it right away. "STORM" he said." Alright then, it's settled! Do not tell anything about it to my dad, okay? Tell him that...we went for a looong walk.". Beyal nodded and left the room to 'inform' Jeredy. "Time to break to STORM" Chase said proudly.

In a base, in particular the one which Team-Core tech were about to attack, was Charlemagne doing her duties, such paperwork. He hated it, she preferred battling with her monsuno, Driftblade. Suddenly, the alarm goes off. A soldier entered the room. "Ma'am, we have an emergency! We are under attack by..." "DON'T say another word." Charlemagne said exiting the office. "Trust me, I know _exactly_ who they are. And this time they will go down, for good." You could easily see her determination on her face. And the hate.

On the other hand, in Jeredy's train, occurred a total chaos. That's when Jeredy found out that a file was removed from his database. And not a usual one. He had read it once, and he knew about the monsuno energy. That that worried him was the base itself. It said that that base was the most secured, safe and impregnable. The top one of STORM. If someone gets in, he's not coming out. The risk was too big so he threw away the operation in the depths of his computer. But someone found it, and without knowing the danger he went there. He knew who was it, and he didn't like it at all. And the worst part, there was a technical problem and he couldn't contact with them. Now his worst fears were becoming true.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm back and I have a new chapter! In this you will see what really happens and how Chase got into that mess. Enjoy!

 _Before the attack_

Team Core- tech was riding Charger in the woods, in order to find the base. Well, it was very beautiful. Beyal especially enjoyed it, he liked the quiet and the nature. Jinja also found it relaxing.

"Ahhh, it feels so good to be in the wood! The trees, the air, the animals..." Jinja said.

"Yes, Jinja. It's great. If we weren't on a mission, I would like to stay here for a while." Beyal agreed. Jinja blushed.

On the other side, the boys were caring less about the nature. Chase was focused on the aim, Bren was doing his calculations, and Dax was playing with his core. Jinja wasn't expecting anything more.

"Bren, how much 'till we get?" Chase asked.

"Um…if we get on the end of the passway, we can see it clearly." he applied. When they reached the dead end, they could see base. The problem is that they could see _all of_ it. They couldn't believe their eyes. On the ground was thousands of H- trams, hoppers, and soldiers. On the air there were three cloud-carriers. And the base was _huge_. The teens were left with mouths open.

"Whoa.. it's like they brought the whole STORM here." Dax said.

"It's okay guys. We got this. It's… just a simple base after all.." Chase said nervous.

"JUST A SIMPLE BASE?!" Jinja yelled. "Are you crazy?! It's huge! We're not gonna make it!"

"Maybe Jinja's right, Chase. We should not do this." Beyal said. The raven-haired teen looked at him.

"Listen. We need that energy. So does the whole world. We have to take it at any cost. We've gone this far. Are we going to give up now?" he said with serious eyes. The rest team noticed it.

"A..Alright. We are doing it." Bren said.

 _Now_

The team was attacking STORM. They were separated into two groups. Beyal, Bren and Jinja were looking inside the base for the energy, Dax was making up time for the others to find it (by destroying the helicopters etc.) Chase was supposed to do the same, but, during the mess, Charlemagne turned up. Well, now their day couldn't go any worse.

"Chase Suno. This time, prepare to meet your doom." she said.

"Yeah, yeah. You know, you say that every time, but unfortunately for you, that doesn't happens. Neither today. So, why don't you stop talking nonsense and fight?" he said sarcastically.

"As you wish. Driftblade, launch!"

"Lock, launch!"

The two cores clashed and yellow-blue glow burst out. The two monsunos roared and the battle begun. Then Charlemagne took something off her pocket. It was a Strike Gear.

"Strike Gear, launch!" she yelled. Chase frowned. He reached his pocket, in order to take out his gear. His eyes widened when he realized that his pocket was empty. He had forgotten his gear in the train.

"Crag, at a time like this..." he cursed. It looks like that this time he was going to fight at a disadvantage. A big disadvantage. Suddenly Charlemagne spoke up.

"Always come prepared for a battle. That's a cardinal rule." Chase hissed.

"Oh, yeah? Well, even without help, i can still beat you!" he said. But inside him, he was not that confident.

Charlemagne laughed. "Hahaha...don't be so full of yourself, Suno. Driftblade, destroy him."

Inside the base, the soldiers were running everywhere, as the siren was echoing in the hallways. The three kids, who were hiding inside the vents.

"There sure is a chaos down there. How are we supposed to get the energy with this army around? I mean, we can't just walk around. Any ideas?" Jinja asked.

"Well, I have an idea..." Bren said faltered.

"What?" Jinja asked him.

After a few minutes, there was an explosion in the base. Some soldiers run away, and it wasn't the explosion which scared them, but the monsuno.

"Good boy Longfang!" Bren said happily, hugging his 'little' animal.

"Let's ask one of them where this energy is." Beyal said reaching a soldier who was lying on the ground.

"Don't hurt me! Please!" he cried.

"Can you please tell us where is the big energy?" Beyal asked politly.

"What? I...I can't do that!".But a glance at the monsuno made him change his mind.

 _With Dax_

Dax was flying on Airswitch, and taking out the transport techs.

"Man, there's no end to them. And I was hoping to battle...damn that Chase! He wants to get all the fun!" he complained. "When I take care of the rest, I'll go there. To give him a punch, that is!"

 _And now with our battle_

Lock was running straight for a hit, but Driftblade was too fast. Then with his Gear caught Lock, swung him in the air and threw him down. Chase quickly saw his core, Lock had lost some energy.

"Lock! Get up! Hit him with Jaw of Light!" he ordered. Lock quickly opened his mouth and white light came out and hit Driftblade. But even with it, Driftblade hasn't suffered that damage. Chase hissed.

"Give it up Suno." said Charlemagne. "Just face it that you can't beat me. Not without you Strike Gear.". She looked at him. She could clearly see the worry on his face.

That moment, Driftblade aimed his electric shock wave towards Lock. "Lock! Avoid it!" Chase yelled.

Lock did as his controller said, but he didn't see that Driftblade had transported right behind him.

"What?! How can he?...So fast! Lock!" the boy said.

But it was too late. Driftblade had already hit the polar-bear very hard. Lock roared of pain.

"Lock, no! Get out of there!". Chase said. He looked again his core. Now Lock had lesser than his half energy. What was he going to do now? Suddenly, his friends showed up. So did a bunch of STORM soldiers.

"Guys! You came! Thank God, you turned out to be alright!" he said happy.

"We did it Chase! We took the energy! Now let's get out of here!" Bren said. But then, Lock begun to glow and returned to his core. So did Driftblade, after plugging off his Strike Gear. Then the team was surrounded by soldiers. Everyone was about to spin out but then Charlemagne spoke.

"Do it, if you dare. Just a move, and we will fire at you. Or you could just surrender nicely. Your choice. Chase thought for a while, and with eyes full of emotion, he said;

"Charlemagne, I….I want to do a deal with you."

Charlemagne had a puzzled look on her face " _What is he up to?"._ "What is it?" she asked.

"I...I want you to release my friends right away, and let them get the energy, and in exchange...I will surrender.". His friends eyes when they heard that widened.

"Haha...Chase...pal...you're joking, right?" Dax asked him with a nervous look. "Because if it's a joke, it's not funny at all!"

"Chase...you really mean it? If you do...please no..." Jinja pleased him. So did Bren and Beyal.

"I mean it. I will do anything to protect you guys." he said."So, do we have a deal?"

Charlemagne kept silent. Then she answered. "Alright, if that's your wish, I will respect it."

"But first, release my friends right now!" he demanded. Charlemagne nodded. She turned to her guards. "Leave the other kids go. But make sure that if they are going to spin monsuno, shoot them!"

"Yes ma'am!" they said and reached the kids pointing them with guns.

"Move! We are going to take you away from here. Now get to that hopper!" one soldier said. The teens ignored him and rushed to Chase, who was standing chill. The guards quickly grabbed them and dragged them to where the hopper was.

"Chase, no!" they yelled and tried to shake off the guards hands.

"Let go! Chase!" Dax yelled. Bren was crying. Beyal was trying to escape, but he couldn't do anything. Jinja was cursing the guards. Then they got into the hopper and flied away. After a few minutes, the soldiers left them near a city, and returned back to the base.

Chase slowly begun to walk towards Charlemagne, with his hands above his head. As he was walking, he remembered all the things he and his team did together. Was he really, going to see them again? And his father? He tricked him and he didn't even said him goodbye. Maybe he wasn't going to see Lock again, or his other monsuno. Well, at least he hoped for his team to save the planet from destruction. He hoped. Was it really the end?

As he arrived to them, a tornado of loud voices and demands were echoing inside his head. He forcefully sit down on his knees and the guards wore him handcuffs behind his back. Then a tear dropped on his cheek. Damn, he didn't want them to see that he was soft and cry-baby. But in the situation he was in, he couldn't do less.

-REVIEW! PLEASE, REVIEW! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's another chapter! WARNING; It might not be very good, maybe you don't understand the meaning and the expression is awful….Sorry. But I will try my best!** **Sorry if this chapter is too short! Please enjoy, and review if you have something to say!**

It was dawn. The sun was slowly disappearing, having a deep, orange color. In the city, the people were happy, they were walking around and laughing with their soul. Inside a cafe, there were also people who were talking and drinking their coffees cheerily. In this crowd, you could very easily recognize Team-Core tech, who were sitting in a table at a corner, staring at their drinks sad. They weren't talking, just doing nothing. They were the opposite of the other people there. Or it just they thought that the people were cheerful. Maybe they were just normal. But to them, anything seemed in a better mood or condition. Why? They had just lost a teammate, their leader. They had lost him, and they didn't do anything to take him back. When the soldiers left them at the city, they erased everything in Bren's tablet that had to do with the base, in order to not follow them and of course, rescue their mate. That way they couldn't stop them. Maybe, stop him. Chase. He was the one who surrendered himself in order for them to be free. It was a big, HUGE sacrifice. The team was of course against it, but their leader was very serious about it. Like it said; Better one than all. STORM had taken Chase. They could just face it. Now the only thing they could do is to inform Jeredy, who definitely wasn't going to be very happy. But again, they will do their best to save their friend. As for now, they swallowed their sorrow with coffee.

"Damn…." Dax broke the silence. "I 'm going to call the doc to pick us from here. Every minute is important." he said and went out of the cafe holding his cellphone. The rest team stayed at the table.

"Chase….why? Why did you do that?…." Jinja whispered. Bren heard it. He frowned.

"Well, at least hope they aren't going to...you know...hurt him..."he said sadly.

"Are you a fool? Of course they will hurt him! For information! For revenge! I bet Chase knew about what he was going to face from the start!" she paused. "Oh my god, wait….did he actually _knew_ that everything were to turn up like this? He knew it?" she stared at Beyal.

"I...I don't know….but there's a possibility that Chase knew it and he preferred to give in himself in order we take the energy." Jinja put her hands on her mouth crying.

"Then...why he didn't tell us?! If he did, then maybe he didn't have to go through all this!"

Beyal kept silent. Indeed, they couldn't guess what was in Chase's mind. Then Dax came back in.

"Okay, the doc will be here the next morning early-early. We better find a hotel or something to spend the night at." he said. The team nodded, they paid the drinks and left.

 _At STORM's cloud-carrier_

Chase had a very sickening feeling since he entered the cloud-carrier. Was it anxiety? Fear? He didn't know. The soldiers who were holding him, took him in a very small room. Then the one gave him a box, which had clothes in it. Chase lifted an eyebrow.

"Wear these clothes and put yours' in the box. And quickly. We can't waste a day here." the soldier said and he closed the door. Chase couldn't help it. He did as he was said. He took off his favorite blue jacket, t-shirt and pants. Then he wore the ones they gave him. It wasn't anything special. They were black trousers and a black t-shirt, with the STORM logo on up-left. When he exited the room, the soldiers took the box. The one stared at him.

"Hey, that necklace too. Put it in." Chase gasped.

"What? No! This is mine! My mother gave it to me! No way I'm giving it!" he yelled. Now the guards were angry.

"Listen, kid, you aren't the one who orders here! Now give me the damn necklace, so we can cuff you, and end with this story!" he yelled grabbing him from his collar. Chase gulped. The guard left him, and Chase with an angry face, took off his precious necklace and gave it to him. Then the other one put the cuffs around his wrists and lead him to his cell.

In her office, Charlemagne was very happy. She had finally had Chase Suno under her possession. She would make him pay for ruining her plans over and over, and she would get information about Jeredy. Then, she would have both the father and son. She knew, of course, that making the child to talk wasn't going to be easy. But she has some ways to make him rethink his mind. She laughed. In the end, she was the ultimate winner.

Chase now was feeling an emptiness. No, he wasn't hungry or anything else. He was just really bored. His cell was all empty, small and it had a metal bench. No windows, only the metal door with bars. He had nothing to do, only rest, sleep and physical exercise. He sat on his bed, leaning forward. He was really worrying. He wondered how his dad taken the news, was he going to be angry, or sad maybe both?…..and his friends? How they could feel? Of course they weren't going to forgive him. He would miss them all...he wondered if he was allowed to visit them or contacting with them, but it was a stupid idea. As if STORM would allow him. They would probably going to make him talk about his father. His work. Anything. But he knew one thing; he wasn't ready to betray his family.

 _At Jeredy's train_

"WHAT?!" Jeredy yelled. "He surrendered?! No way!". The teens looked at him with a sad face.

"It is true. I'm really sorry doctor, we couldn't do anything to stop him...it's our fault he got into this mess." Jinja apologized. Jeredy looked at her. The poor girl was about to cry.

"No, it is not your fault kids. I understand, but Chase made this decision. Made it to save you, and the world. That he did was really brave of himself. But I am warning you that if we want to save him, it will take us a lot of time." he said.

"Why that? I mean, we have to get there, destroy the base and take him." Dax said.

"It's not as simple as that, Dax. I can safely ensure you that in a 1.000 km zone there are about over 100 bases _and_ cloud-carriers. I will have to search the data of each one if Chase is there. We also can't be sure if they actually have this information in the database, or they keep it secret. The search will sure take us one or two months. It's very disappointing, I know, but it's the only option we have." Jeredy said.

"So that means Chase have to stay with STORM for two months?! That's crazy! You don't know if he can even survive for that long! Impossible!" Bren yelled. He was very worried about his best friend.

"We know, Bren. But as I told you, we can't do other wise. So he will have just..."

"Just to be patient, right?" Beyal completed. Jeredy nodded at him.

"Yes Beyal. Just to be patient."

 **Please review! I will also accept any ideas or comments! And a little warning! The next chapter will be a liiittle harsh.(Again, sorry for the little chapter. I'll see if I can improve. Hey, come on! it's my first story!) Until next time guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! First, I want to say a big thanks to my reviewers, you guys encourage me very much. If you want, you can also post your ideas on the story, and I (maybe) use them, if they match with the plot. But, I tell it from now, that I don't put Ocs. I'm sorry, though. Well, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chase opened his eyes slowly. He was lying down on the cold metal floor. He got up holding his head.

" _Where...where am I?"_ he thought. He looked around, noticing that he was in a cell.

" _I see…._ _I'm here again_ _..._ _but what was I doing?_ _..._ _I was sleeping? And why?_ _"_ He placed his palm to his face. Did a whole day passed? Why he didn't noticed? Then a soldier entered the cell.

"Get up. It's time for your interrogation." he said. Chase stared at him. He knew that, sooner or later, something like that would happen. Then he got up, laying out his hands. The soldier put the cuffs on his hands and pushed him out of his cell. Chase had no idea what was Charlemagne planning for him. He knew that the woman was a trouble, but full of surprises. He had to admit; he was scared.

He was brought to a white-metal room with a table and two chairs. Of course the one had chains attached to it. That one was obviously for him. After a few minutes, Charlemagne showed up, holding her whip as always. They glared at each other.

"Chase Suno. I am very happy to see you again. Have a seat.". She said that in a casual, but scary way.

"Drop the formalities, Charlemagne. I know why you are here. And the answer is no." he said. Charlemagne smiled. He could quickly take the uptake. But it was only to be expected.

"Are you sure about that? Why don't you rethink it? You won't have this chance again, you know." she asked him.

"I won't change my mind." he said. Charlemagne sighed.

"I will say it again; Tell me where Jeredy Suno is!" she demanded. Chase stared at her. He said something, that was really brave, risky, but also very stupid.

"Make me." he said. Charlemagne rolled her eyes. Now she was very angry. She was _too kind_ and she asked him  twice with the good way. Maybe she shouldn't even ask him from the beginning. But now she didn't have a choice. Not she wasn't going to like it, she was actually waiting for it for a long time by now. Anyway, it was time for the bad way. As he said, she would make him to tell her. It was his wish after all.

"Alright then. Guards!" she yelled. The door opened and two guards entered.

"Take off his shirt. Now." she said. The soldiers grabbed Chase and violently took off his shirt, despite the fact he was against it. Then, when his upper body was naked, the two grabbed him from his arms in order to not move. Charlemagne was approaching him, with her whip in her hands. Chase wanted to get away, but he couldn't, as the soldiers were holding him steady. He wasn't avoiding that.

Then he saw the whip to swing, and landed on his torso. He screamed in pain, widening his eyes."Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

At the place where the hit landed, was a bruise. Then a second hit. And a third. That continued for an hour or so.

After this time, Chase's body was very injured, full of bruises and blood. Not only to his chest, but on the face too. He was in a lot of pain, he couldn't deny that. But again, he hadn't said anything until now. Even a word. Charlemagne was surprised too, the boy did have guts.

"So, do you want to tell me now? Where is Jeredy Suno?" she asked. Chase, who was still held by the guards, was in so much pain, that he was almost to the point of telling her, confessing her everything. He stopped right away.

" _What are you doing? What the hell were you going to do just right now? Idiot! Like hell you're going to tell her! Even if she'll burn you alive! You have to protect your family!"_ he thought. Okay, he had it. But a part of himself really wanted to do the opposite. Just to erase the pain he was feeling right now. No, he wouldn't allow it. Over his dead body.

"I...I won't! Like hell I will do that!" he yelled. Charlemagne stood chill.

"Alright, I guess it's time for phase two." she said calm. Chase eyes widened when he heard that. All this was just _phase one?!_ He shivered.

* * *

Charlemagne took out of his coat a small, but dangerous electric device. That was no good. He didn't even have to think about it. He had to get away fast. Now. He tried again to shake the guards hands off him, who were holding him hard. He couldn't escape, he was panicked as Charlemagne approached him slowly, activating the device, ready to hit him. He was sweating, and wanting to run. Then he spoke in a terrified way.

"No! Please, no anymore! I am begging you! Please stop!" he cried desperately. Charlemagne was sure enjoying it. He loved that feeling; being scared, hopelessness. She smiled.

"You know the rules, Chase Suno. You tell me where your father is, and I stop hurting you. Isn't that what you want? To delete the pain? Then tell me!" she said to the child.

"WHAT? No! I'm not telling you! No!" he cried with tears dropping to his cheeks.

"Then I'm not stopping." she said and plunged the electric device into Chase's stomach.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he yelled. Tears were dropping, completing the image of the ultimate pain. And the previous injuries weren't helping at all. Chase wanted to die. If she wasn't going to stop hurting him, he could at least ask her to kill him. Because he didn't want to live in this world anymore.

"C..Charlemagne…..please...kill me…." he said exhausted. His eyes were shivering, ready to close. He was losing consciousness. Charlemagne laughed. This woman was the personification of evil. Who could hear a tortured child to beg you for death, and laugh?!

"Oh, don't be silly Chase Suno! The fun has only got started! Like I will let you escape by dying! No! I'm not leaving you! I will get the information I want and take revenge! This is the perfect chance, and I won't show any mercy!" she yelled and shock him again.

Chase screamed even louder than before, his scream echoed through the whole cloud-carrier. With that, his eyes closed and his head lowed. He fell unconscious.

"Hm. After all, I didn't get the information I want. But there's no problem. There's also the next day, and the next day, and the next day. Take him out of my sight." she said and the guards dragged the unconscious Chase out of the room. Charlemagne had this smile on her face again. Sooner or later, she would break the kid. Oh yeah, she would.

* * *

 **Alright, done! Please don't kill me for making Chase like that! :'c .I don't know if you realised it, but the frase ''and the next day e.t.c." i took it from spongebob! XD REVIEW! AND STAY ALERT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back! I'm happy to present you my new chapter! Please enjoy! (Sorry for grammar, vocabulary etc.)**

* * *

 _After_ _40_ _days_

Chase couldn't last any longer. He had been patient, enduring the most painful times of his life, but still, he couldn't last anymore. He didn't know that from the day he surrendered have passed 40 days. To him, the whole thing was like years. And the worst part; he didn't feel tortured only in his awake. In his sleep, too, he was watching nightmares. He was losing his sleep, the food he was given was in a simple way _awful_ (when he was lucky to get fed). They also weren't giving him medicine and first aid supplies, so his wounds were healing very slow. He didn't even care if his friends and father hadn't come yet to rescue him. It was strange, but he preferred it like this. If they were here, the only thing he would tell them is; "Get out of here". No, he didn't hate them, he only needed them to be safe. That was what he was doing from the first day he was imprisoned. Keeping his beloved ones safe from dangers.

For the second time of the day, he was called to the interrogation room, as he was calling it; the Hell room. As always, Charlemagne was there, waiting for him to give him another round. But honestly, these last few days he was pretty much getting used to it. Oh, he also wasn't put on the tortures of the first days. Except from shocking, whipping, he had experienced drugs, beating to death, and psychological punishments such us solitary confinement. Heck, he hated this. He wasn't feeling pain at all, no, but staying with hands and feet cuffed, laying on the cold, metal ground in the same position for one week in the eternal darkness, was beyond imagination. After that he couldn't turn his body to the normal position, as he was full with cramps.

Charlemagne spoke up.

"Well, here again, aren't you?" Chase didn't say anything. "So, before we start, I want to ask you something was bothering me for quite while now." she said. Chase wanted to say "what is it" but he continued to stay silent. One basic rule he was taught there; never talk back. Or you will pay the cost. Charlemagne continued.

"Why? Why are you doing this? I mean, why don't you surrender your father and friends to me? Are they that much important to you?" she asked. Chase looked at her, without saying anything again.

"I'm asking you!" she yelled coming face to face with the teen. She was angry, as she grabbed tightly the whip in her hand. Then he lashed a fast and strong hit at his cheek. Chase's face turned to the side, but again he didn't interact. Then came another hit, and another.

"Why!?*slap*Why!?*slap*Why!?*slap*Why!?*slap*Why!?" she stopped, she got tired by all these hits. Chase's face was full of injuries and blood. Even though, he didn't even show the tiniest sign of pain. Like she hadn't hit him. Then he looked her, with cold eyes, with no emotion.

"Why, you ask? Hm. Isn't that obvious? Because they are my precious friends and family. That's why." he said. Charlemagne glared at him.

"What?! They aren't your family! You saw it yourself, didn't you? 40 days have passed and they didn't come to save you! They left you! But even thought, you keep protecting them?! Why do you do that? It's very idiotic to protect and lose everything for someone that doesn't even care about you!"

Chase was still looking at her with these eyes. Then he decided to talk.

"So what about it?" he said. Charlemagne was surprised.

"What?" she said.

"It may be true, my friends haven't save me all this time. But that's not a reason for me to abandon them. Whatever they think of me, I don't care. For them, I could make the impossible possible." he said. The woman's teeth greeted, she was ready to kill him.

"You brat! You little, goddamned kid! I hate you! I hate you so much! I want to kill you right now, to make a sloppy mess out of your damn body!" she yelled at him. But Chase was calm. He quickly got off his damaged t-shirt, and stared at her. His body was in good shape for a teen, by -that meaning muscles- but full, full of scars. In the up-left of his chest, at the place where the heart is, he had a visible scar. This scar was the S.T.O.R.M. logo.

* * *

 _Flashback (20 days before)_

 _Chase had been having difficult times, over and over. He was in the break, and despising his life. The worst part of this day, was that except the regular "interrogation", Charlemagne wanted to give him a souvenir, or maybe a curse. She had taken a metal stick, with the STORM logo engraved on the edge of it. She attached it to fire, strong fire, like that one for making swords, and she put it out, with it having a burning orange color. She asked Chase, who was watching the bar with fear._

" _Where do you want me to engrave you? At the arm? At the back? At the cheek? Where?" Chase was freaking out. Then Charlemagne laughed._

" _Oh, I know. Why not here, in your heart? That would mean that your heart and freedom belongs here, anywhere else. It's a mark that will never go, and every time you see it will remind you of your place, boy….to S.T.O.R.M.!" she said and approached him pointing the metal bar to his chest._

" _No! Please, no! Not there! If you want, anywhere else, but not there!" he cried. But it was pointless. She had already plunged the warm blade to his muscle, which of course made him to feel extreme pain. Then she throw water to him, to make the heat leave. Chase was crying quietly, not because the pain, but because the humiliation he felt. The mark was complete._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

Chase keep staring her, when she spoke.

"What do you think you are doing?" she growled. Chase begun to walk towards her.

"Stop!" she demanded, showing her whip. But Chase didn't care. He kept walking towards her, with no emotion. When they came face to face, he said;

"Tell me, how it feels to love someone, protecting him with your life?" he asked.

"What?" she asked confused. Chase chuckled.

"Of course, you don't know. But let me tell you something; you are not scaring me. As long I have my feelings for my family, anything you do to me is pointless. Remember that." he said with cold, emotionless eyes, with his hair covering them. Charlemagne froze. She hasn't seen this part of him. This cold part. And this feeling...was she _scared_? No, hell no. She was the ultimate fear. A little kid was nothing. But...this feeling….

A sound made her to return to reality, it was her soldiers.

"Ma'am, are you alright?! We saw the situation from the cameras. Please stay away from him!" one yelled. Charlemagne moved away, still looking the black hair teen in sock. Chase stayed chill, not moving an inch. Then the soldiers quickly surrounded Chase, dropping him forcefully on the floor, handcuffing him behind his back. When Charlemagne found her normal sense, talked to Chase.

"You know, that attacking the Commandant, prisoner or not, needs a punishment. So, you'll stay in solitary confinement chained, with no food until you decide to show some respect. Are we clear?" she asked.

"….Yes." he said, without looking her in the eyes.

"Yes what?" she said. Chase growled.

"Yes...ma'am.." he said with anger. Charlemagne smiled.

"That's better. Get him to the confinement. And not release him until he learns his lesson." she ordered.

The soldiers nodded and grabbed Chase, leading him out of the room. Charlemagne stood there, thinking.

" _Suno...I had never seen you like that...that means that your friends are so important to you?...Trash. There's no such thing as friends, or family. But if you're willing to even lose your life for them, fine."_ she thought.

In the second corridor, third left turn, fifth door, with two locks and scanner, down into the dark hall, metal door. Inside of it, was Chase lying to the floor, eyes closed, hands and feet tided. It was like the one week, horrible, but this time he wasn't going to eat any food? Now that was a big problem. His tummy started to growl, begging to get feed. Was he going to say that he learned his lesson? Never attack somebody? That was a good idea. But that humiliation, which he passed twice, no, he wasn't going to pass it three times. Even if he had to die from starve.

Five days have passed like that, and it was to suicide. In the endless darkness, Chase heard a noise, one of a door's. He waited, and he heard footsteps. Who was it? Maybe they would release him from there? No, he heard the orders too. Charlemagne? Maybe. But knowing her, she should stay like a statue in her office. His friends?….He hold that thought. Were his friends going to rescue him? He didn't care, staying or not would be the same for him. But watching their face again, would be the best. Yes, just one glimpse, and he couldn't care if he had to spend his life in there.

Suddenly, he heard the metal door in front of him open. He couldn't see the person because of the dark, but now, he could easily tell who was it. It was very unexpected, surprisingly and somehow ironic.

Chase couldn't move at all, even if he wanted. His body wasn't listening to him, it was beaten by the immobility. Then the mysterious person spoke up.

"Well, well, well. I didn't thought you of such a scum, Suno. You surrendered yourself, you are being humiliated, and all this for your friends. Ha! Such heroic!" he said.

Chase stared at him with his face on the floor.

"Shut up. I don't need your opinions, keep them for yourself." he said exhausted from the hunger.

"...Are you hungry? I took the risk to bring you some food...want it?" he said. Chase's eyes widened, and started moving desperately to get up, like the fish out of the sea, before they die. Chase couldn't do it, no matter how much he tried.

"Yes, I want it! I want to eat it so much, to devour it! Give it to me!" he cried with tears.

The figure lowed down, helped Chase to get to a stand state, and started to give him bites. Chase understood that the thing he was eating was nothing more than plain bread, but to him it was the greatest food he had eaten his whole life. When they done, the figure stood up and begun exiting the door. Before he could leave, Chase talked to him.

"Thanks. You know, I didn't know this side of you. You actually have a heart." he joked.

"Hm. Say what you want. But this is the last time I'm doing this for you. Are we clear?" he said.

Chase smiled.

"Of course, Alpha." he said. The door closed, and the darkness came back. Chase let his body dropped to the floor and closed his eyes. Who would thought that enemies may become your allies?

* * *

This meantime, in Jeredy's train, the team has given up. No matter how many bases they scanned, attacked and destroyed, Chase was nowhere to be found.

"Kids...I'm so sorry. But we don't have a chance of finding him. And who knows if he's now…." he stopped, tears welling on his eyes. He didn't want to think about it.

"What are we going to do now? Without Chase….we can't live like this anymore!" Jinja cried. It was true, every night they couldn't sleep, they were extremely worried. One time, Jeredy had been without sleep for three days long. But every day, they were working hard to find him. They didn't rest a minute. Anyway, all was pointless now. They had to accept that Chase was taken permanently.

"I'm not giving up yet!" Dax yelled. "Chase...Chase is waiting for us! He has faith in us, and he risks his own life to protect us! And we repay him with just doing nothing?"

Everyone looked each other with sorrow eyes.

"You have to be kidding me! Chase is our friend! And no way in hell I'm going to betray him."

Beyal then took the lead. "But we don't even know if he's..."

"He is! Trust me, it's Chase we're talking about! I know him a lot, and what I know is that he'd never give up. He isn't dead. You can all feel it, right? It's the feeling of trust between comrades. So, are we going to give up!?" he yelled.

"Of course no!" Bren said.

"We are going to give everything we have to take him back!" Jinja said happy.

"For Chase!" Beyal agreed.

Then they looked Jeredy. Their eyes were full of hope and determination.

" _These guys...They really think we can do it? If it's clearly impossible?"_ he thought. He smiled.

"Alright, let's do it." he said. The team quickly grabbed seats at the computers, searching like maniacs. Jeredy also sit to his place smiling.

" _You see it, Chase? That is what friends are. You gave them hope, will to carry on. I'm so proud of you. Just be safe. We are coming for you, son."_

* * *

 **SO THERE IT IS! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! SEE YOU NEXT TIME WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Ηere's the new chapter! Oh, and sorry for my expression. Hope you guys understand the meaning. And not forget to review! So, enjoy!**

* * *

The big white moon was shining through the dark blue sky. There were thousands of stars, covering the sky. It was indeed, a good night. The most people were out of their homes, gazing at this beauty of nature. But some certain people weren't watching the stars. They were locked inside of a train, with the computers on, searching for hours. They were very tired, exhausted, but they kept going. And then, in the silence of the night, a scream echoed through the area. Guess who.

"Oh my god! Guys! COME HERE QUICK! I FOUND HIM! CHASE! HE'S THERE!" Bren yelled at his teammates, who of course rushed to him like somebody has said "hey! Free money!". Bren almost fell from his chair, as the others stood in front of the screen. Jeredy couldn't believe in his eyes.

"Oh gosh….we….found him...there's no way...Chase..." he said tears dropping. So did the teens.

"Where is he? Where? Tell me now! We have to go there and..." Jinja rushed. Then Beyal stopped her.

"Calm down Jinja. We will go, don't worry. But not now. We can head there tomorrow with the day, because now we are all tired. Please bare with it." he said, touching her by the shoulder.

"Beyal's right kids. We have to be fully prepared for battle. So, all of you, go to bed. I will take care of something here and follow." Jeredy said. The boys (and Jinja) nodded and went off the control room. Jeredy stood there, watching the computer screen consciously.

"Cloud carrier 37….and Charlemagne is there...I imagined that. But, I put my life on the line in order to take Chase back." he said.

* * *

 _At the cloud carrier_

It was a suicide. A total suicide. Chase thought that the hunger was going to be a breeze, but he was so, so wrong. That little food Alpha gave to him two days ago was good, but not for long enough. He was starving, now he missed even the leftovers they were feeding him the other days. What he was going to do know? Charlemagne wouldn't stop if he didn't..em..obey.

Then he heard footsteps again. He hoped it was Alpha, with food. Yeah, now he was very optimistic. They were just two soldiers. The two looked at him. Chase was still lying on the floor, with eyes and mouth half open. His pupils of his eyes were gone, leaving a dark and dizzy teal color.

"We came to check on you. So, what do you say?" the one asked. Chase didn't even blinked an eye. It was like he didn't hear them talking at all. The soldier sighted.

"Well, no answer huh? Anyway, Charlemagne told us to bring you in her office. If you heard us, nod your head or talk." said the one. Chase had to put all his strength to nod. The next thing happened, was the soldiers dragging him- seriously- out of the room. The bright light of the corridor came like a burning ray into his eyes. He closed them, not used to it.

Few minutes later, he was in Charlemagne's office. Trey was also there.

"So, I hope you learned your lesson." she said. "Now, will you obey my orders? Without any sarcasm, hesitation?"

Chase growled. He promised himself, never give in again. But it is said easier in words.

"I'm not your dog, Charlemagne. You can't order me around, treating me like an animal." he said

Charlemagne laughed. "Of course you are, and I can. Here, you are nothing more than a child and a prisoner. Now, you will obey me with the good way, or there are going to be punishments, like that one you were now. Dare to stand before me, and you will regret it. Know your place!" she yelled.

Chase growled even more. That was it. He couldn't stand any more. Even with handcuffs, he rushed forward to her, ready to attack. Then the soldiers grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

Chase gritted his teeth in anger. Then Trey stood up to him.

"You scum" he said giving a very heavy kick into Chase's stomach. "You disgust me" he said. Chase's eyes widened in shock. His body limped in two, shaking in pain. He also coughed saliva mixed with blood.

"You can take him from here. Throw him into his cell and leave him." Trey said. The soldiers nodded and started carrying Chase body out of the room.

Later, in the small room, he was crying. He had his hands on his head, grabbing his hair.

"What..what I am going to do now?...Somebody….Anyone..please help me..." he cried. When he opened his eyes, he wasn't in his cell anymore. Before him was a big garden with white flowers. The place was huge- he didn't know if it was an end to it. The sky was also gone, there was a white background as far his eye could see.

"Where...where am I?.." he looked around. Then he realized that all of his wounds were vanished. He felt so...clear and calm.

"I see...it's heaven, right?" he said to himself. When did he pass away? Well, he had already knew that that could happen any time.

"You are wrong." a voice said.

Chase was surprised by that. He got up, looking around who had just talked. But there was nobody.

"Who are you? And where are you? Show yourself!" he yelled.

"Don't worry Chase. I'm right here." the voice said. Then Chase looked forward. He could see a female figure with a dress and long, brown hair. His eyes widened, and become getting wet. He knew that woman.

"You...you are.." he tried to talk.

"Yes. I'm your mother." she said.

* * *

Chase ran to her, tears dropping. "Mom! Mom!"he yelled. He hugged her tight, not letting her. She wasn't a fake. She was real.

"Mom...you are alive! You are really here, and I.." he start crying. Sofia touched his hair.

"Now, now Chase...But I'm afraid that you are a little wrong. I am alive, but I'm not really here. This place is your inner mind, and I'm only an illusion, made of your feelings and from my soul." she said.

"What? So..you are not real? You are just...just my thoughts?" he said, walking backwards.

"Well, yes. But even if I am not the real body, I am the spirit. So you can say I am real. So, enough of this. How are you feeling?" she asked. Chase looked at the ground, with a dark face.

"I..I..I can't do it anymore...no...I can't handle it! I don't know what to do, I want to erase the pain, all these horrible feelings that make my heart hurt, and, and...crag, and why I!?..I don't know anything, who am I really?! And..and.." he paused. Sofia held him into his hug.

"Calm down Chase, breath. Here, nice and easy...Don't cry. I know, trust me. They hurt you a lot, didn't they?" Sofia asked him. Chase was crying like a baby.

"Yes..." he said.

"You want to be free again, out of this mess, don't you?" she said.

"Yes, yes I want..." Chase replied.

"Chase, son….I am really sorry...for abandoning you...It's all my fault...please forgive me..for all I've done.." she said sad. Chase swiped off his tears.

"What? No, mom, this isn't your fault, really. If someone's here to blame, is me. I chose this path, so it's my decision. I don't know if I did the right thing, but I try to move forward. Because I am a leader, you know." he said smiling. Sofia smiled also.

"So, what is this place again? And why so many flowers?..." Chase asked.

"As I told you before, this is your inner world, or you could say your mind. It's a relaxing place, don't you think?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, it sure is mom." Chase laughed. "Say, where are you really? I swear to find you and take you back, and become family again." he said.

"I don't really know where I am either, but you know what? I believe in you. You will certainly come." she said. Chase smiled.

"Sure! That is a promise!"

* * *

After a little while, Chase and Sofia were sitting on the flowers, talking and laughing. Chase felt so happy. Being with his lost mother, talking and behaving like a normal family. Then Sofia stood up. Chase looked at her and then he noticed that his mother was shining in a white-yellow light. He jumped.

"Mom! You are-" he said.

"Oh, I see. So this is it. Ah...I wish it could last longer.." she said to herself.

"Mom? What is happening? Are you feeling alright?" Chase grabbed her by her hand, with worried eyes.

"Chase, the time's over. I can't stay here any longer, I don't have enough power. It's time for me to disappear." she said calmly. Chase was very surprised.

"Disappear?! What do you mean?! Talk to me!" he cried.

"Hey, calm down. It's not like I'm dying. This is my illusion, right? So, my time is up and I'm going to return to my body. There's no need to be sad." she said. Chase's eyes were full of tears.

"Even though,...I...I can't loose you again! I can't let you go! Mom!" Chase yelled.

"I want you to help me more! I want you to stay with me! Please, don't leave, mom...don't leave me alone again...please...there are so, so many other things I want to share with you...so please, mom!" he cried. His eyes were wet, and tears were dropping to his cheeks. Then Sofia, who was about to transform into yellow light, put her hands on Chase shoulders.

"It's alright, Chase. I told you not to cry, right? You are a big boy now, don't you? And I'm sure, that even without my help, you can make it out. You are really strong, clever and a charming kid. I believe in you, Chase. So don't cry. Live, and continue to be strong. Move forwards, and when you fall down, keep getting up. Do not give in, fight. I know that one day, me, you and your father will be family again, so keep strong until that day comes. And something more….I am really proud of you. So is your dad. We put our hearts in you, and we are very happy for you being our child. We have faith in you. And why? Because you are our son, Chase." she said and hugged him. Then she became a light and vanished. Chase held his hand to the air.

"Mom...thank you." he said. Then all the white flowers transformed into blue ones. The white background turned into a blue sky, and a sun shining the place.

Then he opened his eyes. He wasn't in his inner world. He realized he was in his cell. His injuries had returned. There was silence. But something was different than before. Chase was feeling much better, his heart wasn't hurting him anymore. He had this feeling- a feeling he couldn't describe. But it felt so good, so….calm and happy. Now he knew that someone was with him, by his side. He let out a smile.

A soldier looked inside the cell, and saw him smiling.

"Hey, brat, why are you smiling? Have you lost your mind? Because it's strange for someone in your place." he said. Chase looked at him, keep smiling.

"No, I'm just smiling because I know that I'm not alone. I have people who care about me, and in fact, they are here, in my heart." he said. The soldier sighed.

"So you've really lost it, huh? Anyway, I brought you some food. You are hungry, right? Here." he said and opened the door, leaving down a plate with dinner on it. Then he left whispering something like "little freak", but Chase didn't mind. He took his plate and started eating. He had still this smile on his face.

"Mom...I am so happy...for believing in me...thank you..." he said. He put down his plate, lied dow his metal bed, and slept. The day was over.

* * *

 **Here it is. Well, I think that it is really good to listen two soundtracks when reading this story. Th one is ''morning remembrance'' and ''here to stay'' by the anime BLEACH. I recommend you to listen to them, but if you don't want, don't listen. Anyway, I think the second soundtrack fits more to this chapter (Chase- Sofia). Feel free to leave a review. I promise the next one will be the rescue. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Sorry for the late update. Did you hear the songs? Very good, right? Well, this chapter was difficult to write, I had no ideas...but I tried my best! Hope you like it too! (SORRY FOR DAX'S LANGUAGE)**

* * *

The day had come. Morning, 11: 30 pm. The team was making the last preparations for the rescue. They were all nervous, but inside them was an impatient feeling, for joining with their lost friend.

"Alright. Cores, check. Tablet, check. Gears, check. Another pants...check." said Bren, making his bag.

"Hurry up, Glasses! We are almost there!" said Dax. Bren looked at him annoyed.

"Fine, fine...but you know, I have a small bad feeling about this." he said.

"What do you mean?" Jinja said. "There's nothing wrong. Stop being such a crybaby, Bren."

"Hey!" he said. Beyal was trying to separate them, as Dax was playing with his core. Jeredy was doing..some things on his computer.

"Now, now kids. Stop fighting. Here, now the cloud carrier should be at least 1 km. from here. Get ready." he said. He had this tone in his voice, a tone of happiness and hope.

"I will stop here. Get down of the train, and use your monsunos to fly."

"We know, doctor. Okay guys, here we go!" Jinja yelled. The team nodded.

"Mysticblade, launch!" Beyal said.

"Airswitch, launch!" Dax yelled.

The cores hit the ground, and the two monsunos came out in bright, blue light, roaring.

And then, they began to fly to the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlemagne had listened _all_ the conversation. Her men had hacked Jeredy's train, so they heard their plan. She smiled.

"Rescue plan, huh? They finally show their selves. Soldier! How much until they reach us?" she demanded.

"About half hour ma'am!" the soldier said.

"Really? Then make the ship move faster! I want the most time possible for my plan! Got that?" she said.

"Yes ma'am! I'll do it right now." he said. Charlemagne got out of the room, heading to Chase's cell. She took out of her pocket a syringe, with a green liquid inside of it. When she arrived at his cell, she opened the door roughly, making Chase to jump from the fear. Absolute quiet.

"What do you want again?" Chase asked. Then he saw the needle.

"Oh, I see. Alright then, do it quickly, so you can leave." he said, laying out his right arm, without hesitation.

"You are not going to ask what is this drug?" she asked.

"Why should I? I've experienced thousands of drugs every day, so I don't mind." he told her.

"This is a different one. You see, your friends are coming to rescue you." Charlemagne said. That got Chase attention, who jumped right away.

"What?! For real?...But wait..no, you're lying!" he said. Charlemagne laughed.

"What makes you think I am? True, I may not be and the most trusted person, but I'm telling you the truth." she said to him.

"I still don't believe it. I know what you are planning; you want me to build a feeling of hope, and then crush it. All this in order to control me. But guess what, I'm not falling for it." Chase said angry.

"I thought you'd be more clever than this." she said. "But you have a little right; I'm doing this in order to control you. I will destroy your friends. Or maybe, _you will._ " she said, and quickly grabbed Chase's arm, and plugged the needle. Chase couldn't react at all, as the monsuno essence flowed in his veins. Then he felt his head in pain.

"Gah! What did you do?..What is this drug?..." he tried to say, falling on his knees.

Charlemagne smiled evilly.

"Monsuno essence." she said. Chase gasped.

"What?!" he said, gritting his teeth. Now he was in a lot of pain. Who knew what was happening to him. Or maybe, what was going to happen. He knew that monsuno essence was which turned John to a monster. Was he going to be the same?

Suddenly, Charlemagne took the chance and plugged something on him- a chip. She had also a remote, which only had a button on it.

Chase continued to struggle. After a few seconds, he passed away, and the only thing he remembered was these words; _you will destroy your friends._

* * *

Team Core-Tech landed on the ship 45 minutes later, because of it's speed (which Charlemagne ordered). They looked around, for soldiers, for surprise attacks, but nothing.

"What is happening? Why they don't attack us?" Dax said.

"Maybe they were waiting for us...do you think they moved Chase elsewhere?" Jinja said worried and panicked. She wasn't ready to miss Chase again.

"I doubt so. We haven't seen any transport vehicle around. So we can safely say that he is here." Bren said.

"But still, it is strange. A trap?" Beyal asked.

"Possible. But even it is, we can't waste anymore time. Let's go inside to find him. If you get mixed in a battle, try to win it, or better avoid it. We don't want any obstacles." Dax said. The team nodded, but then a voice came through their ears.

"Team Core-Tech." It was Charlemagne. "You finally arrived. We were waiting for you." she said.

"Charlemagne! You know why we are here. Give us Chase back!" Dax yelled. Charlemagne laughed.

"Ha ha ha! Of course, why not? Bring him here!" she turned to her soldiers. Then, the image the teens saw, was something...something they couldn't expecting. Some soldiers were holding a handcuffed Chase tight, and Chase wasn't himself. They noticed that he was acting weird, like...a wild animal. He had sharp teeth, claws, and a little long hair. But the most surprising was his eyes. His eyes were black, like the one's of a monsuno's, and yellow. They weren't glowing, but still, it was very frightening.

"Wha..What is going on here?!" yelled Dax. "WHAT DID YOU ASSHOLES DO TO HIM?!"

"Chase...what is happening? Why he is like that?" Jinja talked. Bren was also very surprised.

Charlemagne continued. "We inserted monsuno essence in his blood. Now he is acting like a monster, which I control." she said putting out her device. She pushed the button, and the chip on Chase's neck activated. Chase widened his black-yellow eyes and roared. Then, with an amazing jump, he stood in front of his friends, who looked at him with fear, surprise, and of course, confusion.

"Chase...is that really you?" Bren tried to say. The reply he got was only a raged growl. He had lost his humanity.

"Chase! Can you hear us? It's us! We came to save you!" Beyal yelled. But that didn't work.

The teens looked at each other with confused and worried looks.

"Can he understand what we are saying?" Jinja asked. Suddenly, Chase jumped towards them, with very speed, and hit Dax to the stomach. Dax gasped in pain, as he rolled back on the ground. He could feel something wet- he couldn't understand what. He touched the place where Chase hit him, and he shivered.

Blood.

The other teens, who were very surprised of the quick attack, needed to think what actually just happened. They were talking, then Chase- maybe toxic-Chase -rushed there and hit Dax hard, who was now bleeding.

"OH MY GOD! DAX!" Jinja cried. She rushed to the boy, who was breathing heavily. He was loosing a loooot of blood.

"Stop it Princess...T-This is...nothing..*cough*cough*!". He cough some blood from his mouth. Jinja (and the others) was panicked. She didn't know what to do.

"Dax! Please, don't talk! We are...going to get you first aid supplies! Don't move!" she tried to say, holding her tears. But Dax was like he was going to pass away. This was no good.

Then Chase shivered. He grabbed his head in pain, howling.

"GRAAHH! GRRRAHHHHRR!" he cried. Beyal and Bren looked at him in fear.

"Grr...run away…." he whispered. Beyal widened his eyes. That was definitely Chase's voice.

"..run away..now.." he said. Then he showed his face. Now his one eye was black and yellow, and the other was his normal, teal eyes. He was shivering, trying to hold himself.

"Chase..." Beyal said. Bren turned to him.

"Beyal, do you know what's happening?" he asked. Beyal looked at him with serious eyes.

"Chase is still in there. He don't have the control of his body, but he is fighting it." he said. Bren gasped.

"You mean he's fighting the monsuno essence?! Like the time with John Ace?" he asked.

"Probably. But the least we can do now is to help him to gain consciousness." the white haired boy said. Bren thought it a little.

"Beyal, I have a plan. It seems that Charlemagne controls Chase by that device she is holding. If we get it, Chase will be alright." he said.

"Good idea, my friend. But, how are we going to steal it with their guard up?" he asked.

"Well...maybe we can distract them somehow...any idea?" he said. Beyal smiled.

"Mysticblade! Launch!" he yelled spinning the core. Blue light burst out, and Mysticblade appeared.

"So you want a fight, huh?" Charlemagne said holding her core. Bren quickly nodded at Beyal. Then he run towards Charlemagne and her guards.

"Mysticblade! Sky Nova!" he yelled, and Mysticblade raised his wings, letting strong light come out. Charlemagne and her soldiers closed their eyes, and then Bren grabbed the device from her hand. Charlemagne gasped.

"Ha ha! I got it! I got it!" Bren said happily. Beyal returned Mysticblade into his core, and turned to Dax and Jinja.

"Dax! How are you feeling?" he asked. Dax glared at him.

"I don't know Beyal, I had and worse days!" he said.

"Guys, does any of you knows how to turn off that thing?" Bren asked. But when the team wasn't looking, Chase run towards them, and they all started yelling.

Few minutes later, Charlemagne took the device from the ground, which was next to a bloody hand. She smiled.

"Alright, it's over." she said and turned off the device. Then Chase's eyes became again normal, but the image in front of him made him wish he was blind. In front of him were four teen bodies, all in a small pool of blood. He stood there, staring at them, with eyes and mouth widened. He shivered.

 _Broom-Crambam!_. The sky was becoming cloudy and dark, lighting echoing. Then it started to rain. Chase continued to look in shock the corpses of his friends in front of him. Then he saw that himself was also covered n blood. He looked at his bloody hand, and then he felt his heart breaking. He gasped, trying to breath, holding tightly his chest. Then he dropped on his knees on the wet metal floor, and stared at his friends dead expressions. His eyes started to become wet.

"..No way..." he whispered.

"GHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he cried holding his head up, full of tears.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THERE'S NO WAY I'LL BELIEVE THAT!" he continued to yell. The rain was becoming heavier and heavier, but Chase wasn't leaving.

"...no..no...the blood on my hand..." he said looking at it again. The situation he was in was the worst part of his whole life.

Then Charlemagne, who was in a good mood, said laughing.

"Ha ha ha! That's right! You killed them! Ha ha ha! So that is your bond with your pathetic ''family''! How can you say something like that when you kill your own friends?! Face the truth, Chase Suno! The blood on you is your friends, whom you slaughter them till death! Now, I finally managed to break you. Now, you won't resist on me." she said. Chase from the other was still in a shock, a big one. Then his whole mood changed.

He clenched his fist. He gritted his teeth roughly. Then he turned to her with a very angry face. His eyes were in tears, but inside them you could see the absolute hate. Charlemagne gasped. That face again. That scary expression.

"You...you are going to regret that!" he yelled running like a maniac to her. She pushed the button, but nothing happened. She widened her eyes.

" _Why isn't it working?! Why?! Normally, now he would be under my control!"_ she thought. Then the soldiers pointed their guns at him and started shooting. Chase amazingly dodged them all, and then thanks to the monsuno essence in him, he knocked all of them. Charlemagne was standing there, in shock. Chase glared at her, and then he run even faster than before to her, ready to kill her.

"I WILL PUMMEL YOU!" he yelled. Then Charlemagne's vision faded into white.

* * *

After some minutes, Chase got out from the inside of the cloud carrier with his normal clothes, and with his cores. He stood in front of his dead friends, and his face got dark. Then, green light covered them. Chase gasped.

" _What is happening? What is this light?"_ he though. In the meantime, somewhere far away, in an underground well with green water in it, a figure holding a sphere shivered. The figure opened his eyes, saying; "Chase...". That figure, was Chase's mother, Sofia.

Chase continued to look at the green light, and then it vanished. Suddenly, Bren and the other blinked their eyes in pain, shivering. Chase started crying.

"Eh?..Chase?..Did you become normal?.." Bren asked. Then he looked at the blood around him.

"OH MY GOD! What happened here!?" he yelled. The teens got up, confused. Chase was trying very hard to not break into more tears. Not for sadness, but for happiness. The teens then smiled and hugged him tightly. Chase did the same, as they didn't let go of each other. Then the clouds disappeared, leaving sun light take over, forming a rainbow.

"Chase..." Jinja said trying to hold her tears, which proven impossible. Chase smiled.

"Guys...I'm back...I'm home.." he said. They all stayed there on the ship, huged.

 **Sad, right? I enjoyed writing it! Truth to be told, I cried when I wrote the last part. Now for any questions, you can send me a note, but just to be done, Sofia used her power to save the team's lives. Now how it happened, I don't know. It just happened. Sorry if it has few details. The next one is going to be the last chapter! Hope you will send a review! Now, off to sleep! *yawn***


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here's the final chapter. Well, this was really hard to write because I had no ideas. Have fun! And be sure to watch my drawings at Deviant art! My user name is gear26.**

* * *

Our team was flying on a monsuno in the blue beautiful sky. Chase seemed so happy; for the first time in his life, he missed the fresh air, the freedom. He loved that feeling. It was like he was born again.

"Well Chase...um..okay, we are glad to have you back mate, but I've been wondering...do you know what happened back there? When we came to rescue you?" Dax asked. Chase turned to him, with a dark face.

"Oh..well, I kinda don't know exactly. I remember that Charlemagne put monsuno essence in my body, and then I lost consciousness. After that, I was in extremely pain, I didn't know why, but I saw you guys in front of me. Then I passed out again, and when I gained my consciousness…." he stopped right then. He remembered clearly that terrible image, that where his friends were killed.

"So what? What did you saw?" Bren asked Chase. "And, do you have any clue why we are covered in blood?". Chase tried to talk, maybe tried to breath. That image was still in his mind. He grabbed his mouth, ready to puke. He landed on his knees, and started to make sorrowful sounds.

"Chase! What happened? Are you alright?" Jinja said, grabbing him by the shoulders. When Chase found his breath, he fell back.

"No, it's nothing. I'm alright now….So, about that..you guys were...argh...how can I put it...unconscious. Yeah, that. I don't know how it happened, but it's okay now, right? So, let's stop talking about this anymore." he said nervous.

"Chase, are you hiding something from us? If you do...don't hesitate to tell us. We are a team, right? Tell us the truth. Because, we all remember that before we pass out, you went to a rampage and attacked us. And before that, you hurt Dax badly. I don't say that it was your fault, god no, but we want you to trust us. So, can you tell us now the truth?" Jinja asked. The girl really knows how to read people's mind.

"What are you talking about? It's all true! I don't hide anything from you..."

"Chase. The truth. Now." Jinja interrupted him. Chase looked at her. He now knew that he couldn't lie anymore.

"Fine….the truth is...that that time, when I gained my senses..you weren't unconscious….you were..killed." he said. A cry fell on his cheek. The team was left with their mouths open.

"We..what? Killed? Hah! There's no way! If that was true, we shouldn't be here right now, right?! Dead people can't get back to life! It doesn't make any sense!" Bren said. But Chase remained serious.

"You were killed. By me. Then a mysterious green light came out and you came back to life. That blood- it is yours. The blood that was left when I was slaughtering you. Guys...i am really sorry." he said, and then he started crying.

"I didn't want to do that, I swear on my life. But it's the truth. You don't know how sorry I am, and I won't blame you if you want to kill me, to hate me. Then go ahead, I won't resist. Kill me, right here, right now. And if it isn't enough, do whatever you want to me. There's no reason for me to live anymore. I can't stay alive with the fact I killed my friends with my own hands." he said sobbing.

The rest teens were looking at him sad. They couldn't believe that they were actually killed, but the most important thing was Chase, who was now in a dramatic situation, wishing for his death. The Dax got closer to the raven haired kid, who was in a bowing state, ready to accept any hit Dax would gave him. He didn't matter, it was the right thing after all. But then he got a really hard slap to his cheek. He was surprised. No curses, no hitting, nothing. He looked at him.

"Hm. You sure are an idiot. I never imagined you in that desperate situation. Such idiotic." he said. Then he grabbed violently his collar, coming face to face.

"Wake up! This is who you are?! A total coward, who wants to give up his life? You fool! And then you dare to call yourself our leader?! Okay, you killed us, we died, but we came back. So why are you so depressed about that? You were controlled after all, right?" Dax yelled at him.

"Yes, but still..." he tried to say, but he was cut again.

"No buts! Now come to your real self, so we can end with this story, damn it! How do you expect us to look up to you if you are in a state like that?" he said smiling. "It's ruining our image as Team Core-tech"

Chase widened his eyes. He saw Bren, Jinja and Beyal, they were smiling. He couldn't believe that.

" _No way...they are..forgiving me?"_ he thought.

"Hey, come on Chase. There's no time for you to be sad. The point is we are together, right?" Jinja said.

"Seriously, I don't know if I want to walk outside when you are like this." Bren joked.

"We are a family Chase. Of course we forgive you. We always do." Beyal agreed.

Chase looked at them, and start crying like a baby. "Guys,...thanks!" he said. The team smiled.

"Oi, oi! Stop crying you idiot! What are you, a girl?" Dax teased. Jinja glared at him.

"Alright. I'm okay." he said swiping his tears. They could now see Jeredy's train. The home.

* * *

 _With Jeredy's_

Jeredy was extremely nervous. The kids have been missing for too long. Were they okay? Were Chase okay? He couldn't stand it, waiting there doing nothing. Some of a father he was. Then he heard some noise from outside. A noise similar to a monsuno's.

" _Are they here? Did they make it?"_ he thought and quickly rushed at the door. Before him was standing Chase and the kids. He widened his eyes of happiness. Then he ran to him, and hugged him tightly.

"Dad!...Hey stop, I can't breath!" Chase joked. But Jeredy didn't let him. Chase was happy about seeing his dad, but this big hug made him to tighten his eyes, because he still had those wounds from his ''stay'' at STORM's. He tried not to show it, he didn't want anyone to worry about him again, no matter what.

After a few minutes, they were all gathered to the dining table and eating. Dax, Jinja, Beyal and Bren looked at Chase with surprise. Chase was actually digging in he food, he was chewing and swallowing rapidly. He was surely enjoying it.

"Umm...take your time Chase...seriously.." Bren said smiling.

"Wow, I can't believe how you can eat this!" Dax said. Chase, with food in his mouth, stared at him.

"What do you mean how? It's de-li-ci-ous! Man, it sure is!" then he looked at the other boys, who they seem to not enjoy it as much as he did.

"Why are you guys don't eat? Hurry up, or I may eat it for you! Well, that doesn't matter me at all..." he said.

"Chase, you do realize that it's Jinja's special what you are eating right now, don't you?" Bren asked.

"Yeah, so? Oh, by the way Jinja, it tastes really good. Congratulations!" he said and started to eat his food fast again.

"So? Come on! We all know here that it's better to eat rubbish than Jinja's food!" Bren said. But that wasn't a good move. Jinja was glaring at him with hatred, like she was ready to pull out his organs.

"Really? Well then, you have just lost the bet. Jinja's food is a thousand times better than garbage. Trust me, I know." he said looking at him with dark eyes. The boys gulped.

"..Who knows how they were treating him there..." Dax whispered. Beyal and Bren nodded in agreement.

"So Chase, can you tell us, after we...fainted, (she didn't want Jeredy to know they were killed) what did you do about Charlemagne?" Jinja asked. They all looked at him waiting for an answer.

"You see..." he said.

 _Flashback_

 _Chase attacked with all his might at Charlemagne, dropping her on the ground. He stood on her, grabbing tightly her wrists. They weren't any other soldiers around, so he was alone with her. His eyes were glowing from the tears, both from sadness and hatred. Charlemagne recognized that wild part of him, but this was much bigger than the previous one. Chase looked like a wild animal, ready to kill his prey. This time, the roles were shifted. She was the mouse and Chase was the cat._

" _You got me." Charlemagne said. Then Chase gave her a hard punch on the face. Then a second one. He repeated hitting her mercilessly. He was very angry, furious. A few seconds later, he stopped. "Are you going to kill me now? Do it." she said calmly._

 _Chase stopped. Indeed, Charlemagne was at the bring of death, with one hit or two, she could be dead. And he really, really wanted to kill her. But he stood there, not moving an inch._

" _No..I'm not going to kill you..." he said. Charlemagne looked at him surprised._

" _What?.." she said. But she was cut by him._

" _Do not take me wrong. You don't have any idea, about how much I want to kill you, to slaughter you right now. I just don't want to fall to your level. I'm not such scum." he said, getting up._

 _Charlemagne stared at him, still surprised. But then she smiled with irony._

" _Hm. I guess you are still a little boy. You can't bring yourself to kill someone. That shows how weak you are, Suno." she thought. Then Chase grabbed her by her jacket, after he had taken any dangerous weapons from her. She dragged her inside the base, where the soldiers couldn't react because he was threatening them with a little knife pointing at Charlemagne's throat._

 _There, he has extracted the monsuno essence from his body. After that, he threw a hypnotic-smoke bomb, witch he found at the storage room. He made sure that Charlemagne wasn't going to breath that, but all of her soldiers did. They all fell unconscious on the ground, and that way the only persons who were okay were Chase and Charlemagne. Then she dragged her at the torture room. There she threw her at the electrical chair, chained her and put the machine to the max, with no time limit._

" _What are you doing? You told me that you shouldn't kill me!" she yelled. Then the first shock came out. Charlemagne shouted by the pain._

" _Yes, I said that. But I didn't tell anything about ''fun'', right?" he asked with a dark face._

" _What?" Charlemagne froze. Then a second strike hit her. "Argh!" she yelled._

" _You heard me. This is just ''fun''. You were continuously saying it to me. My play time's over. Now it's your turn." he told her._

" _I want you to suffer the way I did. I think that the sleep smoke will last at least 4 hours. That's how long I last to this game of yours. Do not worry. It will end sometime." he said and walked away, closing the door behind him. Charlemagne started yelling from the inside, demanding him to take her out, threatening him to hurt him, and also making sounds cause of the pain._

" _I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT SUNO! ARRGGGG!..100 WHIPPINGS AWAITS YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! ARGGHH! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR ANYTHING YOU DONE! YOU DAMNED BRAT!" she cried, but Chase wasn't listening to her. He ignored her and walked towards the storage room. There he have taken his cores and changed to his normal clothes. Later, he got out of the ship, at the deck, where he met the dead bodies of his friends._

* * *

 _End of flashback_

They were left with eyes and mouths opened. They couldn't believe that Chase had actually this kind of side in himself.

"I am full. Thanks for the meal." he said and walked to the other room. Jinja decided to follow him.

"Excuse me too." he said quickly and run behind him. Chase was in his room, witch it was a lot bigger than his previous cell. He took of his jacket and shirt, and stood across the mirror. The scars of his tortures were all there, some they have closed but other they were still bright red. All his upper body was damaged and bruised. Then he saw _that._ That ''curse mark''. The STORM symbol on his chest. He gritted his teeth, clenching his fist with anger. He hated to admit it, but Charlemagne was right. No matter how far he would run, hide, and try to forget the past, that mark should remind him these days he spent. It was his fate.

"She was right. I really am...just a prisoner." he whispered to himself. That's when he realized that Jinja was staring at him from the door. He gasped and quickly grabbed his clothes to cover his body, but most importantly, he covered the mark with his left hand. He didn't want her to see it.

"Chase….it's okay. You don't have to feel shame." she said, walking towards him. Chase started crying.

"No...don't look. Don't come near me. Go away!" he cried. But Jinja continued. She softly grabbed his left hand and removed it from his chest. Now she could see the reason he was so sad.

"Chase, your body...it's covered with scars. And this...mark. Why haven't you tell us earlier? We have to heal you." she said. Chase stared at her, still sobbing.

"You know, I heard the things you were saying now. Do you want my opinion?" she asked him.

"Yes. Tell me." Chase told her swiping his tears away. Jinja sighted. She smiled.

"You are free. You are yourself. You don't belong to someone, whatever this mark shows. You won, you managed to pull yourself alive of horrible things, so this mark doesn't mean anything." she said, placing her palm on the scar.

"Hide it. Forget it. Now it is past. Don't let it depress you." she said. Chase was surprised. The Jinja he knew was nothing compered to the one who was standing now before him. He smiled.

"You are right. Thanks Jin." he said. Then, the two of them got out of the room heading to the others.

 _After a few minutes_

Jeredy was shocked. Behind him was Bren and Dax looking. On his right side were first aid supplies, as he was holding wool and iodine. In front of him was Chase with his upper body naked. Jinja and Beyal were holding him tight, because they knew that this would going to hurt a little.

"Oh god... I imagined that Charlemagne wasn't going to leave you in peace, but this...this is inhuman." he said widening his eyes. He had never seen such many scars and wounds in his whole life. He felt anger overwhelming him, but depressed it as far as he could.

"Alright, Chase please bare with it for a while, I promise son, it will end soon. Just be patient." he said ready to heal him. Chase focused at those words his father told him. He knew them so well. He was hearing them every day. _"don't worry", "be patient", "it won't hurt much", "it will end soon"…_.when he was tortured everyone around him was telling him these words. But he learned not to trust them. These are just words coming from somebody who isn't at his place. There wasn't something like ''it won't hurt''. The truth is that, despite the fact how much Chase wanted to believe these words, nothing changed. The pain was the same, the time was the same. His feelings were the same. So, he didn't believe them. But this time, it was his dad who was saying them. _"Well"_ he thought. _"This is the last time. I will believe my father. If he says so, then it will be."_

Later, Chase was covered with a little blood, iodine, band-aid and sweat. Okay, that hurt a little more he expected. Oh well. Now he was feeling much better.

"Few. Thanks guys, dad. You know, without you, I would be still at STORM with no hope of escaping. You saved me. And as a thanks, I will tell you about the days I passed there. I bet you will be more scared than watching a horror movie." he joked. Now he couldn't feel any shame, he was ready to tell them everything.

After a while, Chase finished describing his experience. The teens were very shocked, so his father. They didn't have any idea. Then they all felt guilty, because it was them who haven't saved him this whole time.

"Chase, we are sorry. If we came earlier, you would be alright, but now...2 months...it was too long! Sorry for making you wait. It's..all our fault." Beyal said lowing his head. And the other kids had this look. Chase sighted.

"C'mon, guys. Just before you lectured me, remember? Not to feel any shame, guilt, sadness? Now it seems is my turn to lecture you. Stop being like that! It's over! End! I am sure you had your reasons for not coming straight at me. I don't hate you, in fact, I am really grateful! So, can we please stop feeling bad? All of us! Now..." he said clapping his hands. "where is the dessert?''.

Everyone froze. Silence. *sweat drops* Chase looked at them confused. What? Did he say something wrong?

* * *

 _At STORM cloudcarrier_

The soldiers were starting to wake up, confused of what happened.

"Awwwn...oh yeah! The brat! Where did he go?" one asked.

"Nah, let it go, he sure escaped. He had plenty of hours to do whatever he wanted. Have you seen the Commandant?"

"Huh? Well...no. I think that I saw the kid holding her mouth. Maybe not to breath the gas." he said.

"That means she is still awake. But...why the kid should wanted her conscious?". Then they gasped.

"Quick! Search the cameras! Every inch! The Commandant should be here! If you find her, make sure she is okay!" one yelled. Some others started running around, searching at the computers, trying to find Charlemagne. Then someone yelled.

"I found her! She is at the interrogation room at a bad shape! Someone go there right now!"

After 2 minutes, two soldiers unlocked the door and found Charlemagne tided at the electric chair. She was merely unconscious from the shocks. Electrical waves danced around her.

"Oh my god...quick! Close the machine!" one said, as he rushed to catch Charlemagne.

"She needs first aid care! Call the doctor here now! Ma'am, can you hear me?" he asked.

Then -in a way that made the soldier jump- Charlemagne opened her eyes.

"Where is he…?! WHERE IS SUNO?!" she yelled.

"Hang there for a minute ma'am. You are in a shock. Don't worry the doc.." Charlemagne grabbed him from the collar.

"I will not say it again. WHERE- IS- CHASE- SUNO?!" she yelled wildly. The soldier gulped.

"We..we think that..that he managed to escape.." he answered scared.

"WHAT?!" she asked again, angrier. The soldier managed to get out from her grip, and ran away (because he still wanted his dear head).

Charlemagne stood there, with a very hateful and angry face.

"Suno..you will regret this...no...you will not live to regret it..the next time I will catch you, you will be sooo damned grateful for your treatment until now. I promise it. I WILL GET YOU!"

* * *

 **END! FINALLY, END! OH, I'M SO HAPPY! I REALLY LIKED THIS STORY A LOT! HOPE YOU GUYS DID! SENT ME REVIEWS, ANYTHING YOU WANT, PMs, EVEN IDEAS FOR MORE STORIES! TAKE CARE! SEE YA! (le me runs away from Chase fans). XP**


End file.
